Fifty-two Years Later AU (Bananun)
by sarah-gotdamn-paulson
Summary: Mary defends Lana from Lot Polk during her interview with Lee Harris. Bananun one-shot.


**I'm super upset that the Polk redneck hit the Lana Winters. That's why I've rewritten it... I hope it's not too out of character...**

Fifty-two years later AU

Mary had been with Lana since she had helped her break out of Briarcliff Manor. As the Devil, she had never been particularly kind or compassionate, but with the soul of the young nun mixing in with her own, her usually harsh and cruel behaviours had softened.

The Devil had been more than happy to stay with Lana despite her age. Lana was still taking everything that Mary threw at her, although the sex was decidedly less rough than it had been when Lana was younger. Mary had enjoyed watching Lana pursue her ambitions. She enjoyed the narcissism and slight cockiness of the ex-reporter. Lana's mind was still sharp even when she had retired, and she certainly kept Mary entertained.

The morning of Lana's interview with Lee Harris had finally come. Mary groaned softly when she woke, rolling over to look at Lana. Lana was staring at the ceiling, thinking about the interview that would come later that day. She thought about the questions she had prepared as well as the ones she had newly devised. Mary hummed as she watched her mind. She scooted in closer, draping her leg over the other woman territorially. Mary leaned in and kissed at Lana's neck, nipping at her jaw softly. "She thinks you're the same, you know." Mary hummed, watching Lana. "She thinks killing her husband was as justified as killing Bloodyface."

Lana sighed, turning her head to look at Mary. "She'll mention it, won't she?" Lana asked.

"She will." Mary cooed. "She thinks you're the same." Mary repeated. "But you're not. You're stronger." Mary said with a smirk. She pulled Lana in closer, feeling through her hair and kissing her lips. Mary pulled away all too soon, slipping out of the bed. "You should get ready. I'll be watching." Mary hummed, turning the TV onto the channel Lana would be on.

Lana got out of bed slowly. She knew she had a busy day ahead of her. She was glad to be coming out of retirement; even if it was only for one interview.

...

Lana had gotten her hair and make-up done early. She reviewed her questions and possible follow-up questions. She liked to make sure she was always prepared. A source had revealed some new information as Lana went through her questions. Flora had gone missing and the interview was only an hour away. Lana prepared more questions, assessing the angles she could tackle this new information from.

...

Shooting could be heard from outside the set of the interview. Lana remained calm as the rough, chubby faced man stood before them with a gun, shooting down Lana's crew. She had read about the Polk family. She had looked into the family after watching 'My Roanoke Nightmare' with Mary. Lana hadn't realised immediately, but she quickly put the pieces together as she attempted to calm the man. She could see in his eyes that she hadn't gotten through to him. It was too late, though. The butt of his gun was already hurtling towards Lana's head. There was nothing she could do. It was as if time itself had slowed. Lana barely had a chance to flinch.

When the gun hadn't collided with her head, Lana opened her eyes. Mary was beside her, gripping the stock of the gun with one hand, stopping it only inches away from Lana's head. Mary was fuming, her knuckles whitening as she gripped the stock of the gun harder to the point where it shattered in her hand. She balled her fist before punching the Polk man in the face, the force so strong his head collided with the wall behind him. A sickening crack could be heard as he fell in a heap on the floor. Mary turned to look at Lana, smirking slightly before pecking her lips and leaving just as quickly as she had come. Lee watched on in disbelief as the officers surrounded the Polk man and escorted them to safety. Lana felt her lips lightly before looking at her fingertips. She smiled at the slightest bit of red lipstick that patterned them.

...

 **Let me know what you think! Please review!**


End file.
